First Impressions
by Tockie16
Summary: This is just a little thing I made up. I was really bored lol. This is how Caroline and Dup meet for the first time, but it's my own version.It's not very good but I thought it was just a little bit of fun. Enjoy! Please R&R!


**This is set in series two. It's just a silly little story that I came up with. To be honest I was really bored. Lol! Hope it's passable as an ok fic lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild at Heart or any of the characters. I take no credit for either.**

**First Impressions**

DuPlessis hadn't heard the taxi pull up at the front of the house.

He was far too busy tending to the elephants to notice someone get out of the taxi and approach him.

Not that he would turn to look anyway, he wasn't really that interested in new guests. In his opinion they were all just as ignorant and stupid as each other. The moment you saw them, you knew that they would be the typical annoying guest. They were always the same. Stuck up, grumpy, lazy, loud, intolerant, and the thing that always annoyed Dup the most, was that they thought they knew everything about Africa there was to know.

"But we've read all the books on it...What you're saying isn't in the books. It can't be right!" This was a phrase that Dup heard often, and every time a guest said it, he would really struggle to keep a lid on his anger. He had, had to learn to refrain his tongue from retaliating, because he was the sort of person who spoke his mind, without thinking of consequence.

Just like the first time a guest had said that, he had retaliated and ended up saying,

"I don't care what your bloody book says, I've lived in Africa my entire life, and I think a know a down side more than you do, you ignorant, brainless, rich English man.

After that Danny had a little chat with Dup about his 'behaviour' towards guests. But in Dup's defence, "He bloody well deserved it man! The guy was an absolute moron!"

Anyway, getting back to the story…

"Excuse me!? You there!" Came a woman's voice, a few feet away from the elephant pen.

"Here we go. Another one that thinks she's superior to me." thought Dup irritably, not bothering to turn and face the woman.

"Is this Leopard's Den?" queried the woman, obviously hoping that it wasn't considering the tone of her voice, seeming as if she was pleading to God that he would say no.

Dup enjoyed it very much when the guests were disappointed, because then he could say that it was, and he could therefore disappoint them further. Hopefully, making them leave.

He still didn't bother to turn around and face her, or stop what he was doing, and said, "Yes it is…Do you have a booking?"

He thought it was a stupid thing to ask, because of course she had a booking. She had an English accent after all, and he knew all to well that if it wasn't one he knew, it was likely to be a guest. He realised then, how much he hated the term, "guest." To him, "Vermin," sounded much more appropriate.

However, to his great surprise, the woman said, "No, actually, I'm just looking for my daughter. She told me that she lived at 'Leopard's Den', but I rung the door bell and no one answered. Does Sarah Trevanion live here?" she questioned.

"She's Sarah's mother?" He wondered. He knew he would have to be nice to her now; she was family for heaven's sake. He imagined that she would be staying with them in the house for a while, so he thought it best to try and get along with her.

"Yeah, she lives here…with me and the rest of the family." he answered in a more polite and friendly tone.

"Oh! You must be DuPlessis then." She realised, noting his typical, and rather adorable, 'Scruffy Bush man' appearance. Sarah had told her mother that he was. Sarah hadn't said "adorable," of course, that was just her mother's first impression of him.

"That's right" he confirmed. Dup finally turned to face her and,… Oh…Good…God!

He had imagined her to be very small, short white haired, frail looking, and old fashioned. To be a typical 'grandmother,' looking woman. This could not be further from what he actually saw, standing right in front of him.

She was stunning. She was about 5ft7 and she had thick, curly, silver-blonde locks that cascaded down her slender shoulders. She had deep, ocean blue eyes that were warm and extraordinarily captivating.

She had a slim, but curved, figure which was attractively muscular. Clad in a pair of dark blue, tight fitting jeans, which hugged her in all the right places, and a soft golden coloured blouse, that accented her figure perfectly.

Dup's heart throbbed in his chest at the sight of her. He felt his world turn suddenly upside down; making him feel dizzy and light headed.

She seemed to be experiencing the exact same effect, that she had on him.

He was so adorable, and handsome. His piercing, but warm, coral blue eyes were the first thing she noticed. He was very scruffy looking, with his unruly, dark sand coloured hair, and his rugged features. But that seemed to provide him with a certain charm, and it suited him very nicely. He was about 6ft2, and he had lovely golden brown skin.

Here, he just belonged; it was almost as if he himself _was_ Africa.

Very surprised that he could speak at all, Dup said, "H-Hi." He stammered, grinning like a teenager with a crush.

"Hi, I…err…I'm Caroline," she stuttered as she held out her hand to him.

Dup shook it nervously and said, "H-Hi Caroline, I'm Anders."

"Lovely to meet you Anders," she said shyly.

"Likewise," he replied breathlessly, not able to refrain himself from staring at her. For once in his life, he was finding it difficult to actually speak.

They still held each other's hand in greeting, and Dup knew that she was going to completely change his life from then on. This time, he hoped that this beautiful English woman stuck around, because if she didn't, then he knew he would be devastated.

He realised then that, maybe, not all guests were so bad after all. But then again, he hadn't just fallen in love with _them_.

From now on, things were going to be _very_ different at Leopard's Den…

**END!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
